herofandomcom-20200223-history
Robin (Batman)
' Robin' is the sidekick of Batman in most of the DC comics and cartoons, as well as the leader of the Teen Titans - his personality varies from a typical loyal sidekick to a more dangerous antihero depending on the story but he is continually shown as brave and clever but a bit too eager to prove himself to others. Dick Grayson The very first Robin, Dick was an part of an acrobat family that belonged to Haly's circus. When the circus owner refused to pay the local mobsters for protection, they sabotaged the Grayson's trapeze act, resulting in the deaths of his parents. Bruce Wayne, feeling empathy for the boy, decided to take him in. It wasn't long before Dick found out about Bruce and Batman being one and the same and used his acrobatic finesse to become Batman's sidekick: Robin the Boy Wonder. Dick Grayson founded the Teen Titans and helped unite other teenage heroes in the fight for justice. During this time, he developed romantic feelings for both Batgirl and Starfire. By the time he was 18, Dick had outgrown his position as Batman's sidekick and changed his identity to Nightwing. Jason Todd After the first Robin left, Batman recruited another orphan to help fill the void he left behind. This orphan just happened to be a thief good enough to try and steal the tyres from the Batmoblie. Batman offered him a better life as Robin, though he would come to regret it for the rest of his life. Jason was violent, rebellious and impulsive, lacking the stealth and finesse of his predecessor. His hot-headedness got the best of him when he was caught by the Joker, beaten with a crowbar and trapped in a warehouse with a bomb. Years later, it was revealed that Jason had been brought back to life through a rift in time and space. He was recovered by Talia Al Ghul and trained to be an assassin. He formed a new identity for himself based on the previous disguise worn by his killer: The Red Hood. Jason clashed with the Bat-family many times, but has always been met with sympathy and forgiveness. He's currently on the run, but shows signs that he may come back as a hero. Tim Drake Tim Drake was not an orphan, but he was a genius detective with some athletic prowess. Tim figured out that Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were Batman and Robin and approached them after Jason's death, hoping to reunite the team. Dick felt that he was too old to be a sidekick, but Alfred encouraged Tim to take on the mantle. Bruce reluctalty let Tim become Robin, but unlike Jason, Tim proved himself a true successor. Unfortunately, Tim was beset on all sides by death and pain. His girlfriend, parents and best friend were all killed, leading him to become more withdrawn and to take on a Robin costume that looked more like Batman's. Tim later became The Red Robin. Stephanie Brown Formerly the vigilante known as Spoiler, Stephanie was a crafty, albeit naive, young woman. She dated Tim Drake for a short while, but when Tim's father forced him to retire from crime-fighting, Stephanie begged Batman to make her the next Robin. Unfortunately, Stephanie didn't have the discipline to be Robin, often jepoardising missions that tested Batman's patience with her. He then had to let her go, knowing that she was going to get herself killed at this rate. Stephanie then went back to the Spoiler mantle, only to be beaten to death by the Black Mask. It was later revealed that Stephanie's death had been fabricated. She returned a year later first as the Spoiler and then later as Batgirl. Damian Damian is the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul. Starting out as a violent, spoiled brat, he challenged Tim Drake to the right to wear the Robin mantle, only to be chastised by his father. When Bruce Wayne was presumed dead, everyone close to him reinvented their identities, including Damian, who was to become the new Robin to Dick Grayson's new Batman. The two had a shaky start, but Damian began to view Dick as a surrogate brother and they qucikly formed a strong partnership after defeating Professor Pyg. In the New 52, Damian is now Robin to Bruce's Batman, hoping to bond with his father a little more. Their relationship is a lot more strained than it was with Dick as Batman, due to the two heroes having hardened personalities. Damian was eventually killed in action by The Heratic, is own artificially-aged clone, which drives Batman to the brink of insanity. In an alternate future, Damian eventually succeeds Bruce as the next Batman. Alternate Robins Carrie Kelly In The Dark Knight Returns, Carrie was originally a Robin cosplayer who decided to go out and become a vigilante after seeing Batman come out retirement. Despite not having any formal training, Carrie quickly established herself as a worthwhile Robin. In The Dark Knight Strikes Again, Carrie has taken on the guise of Cat-girl. Robin John Blake In The Dark Knight Rises, Bruce Wayne is approached by a young cop who managed to figure out that he was the now-retired Batman. Blake displayed heroic traits that that the older generation seemed to have forgotten, such as a dislike of firearms and killing, a willingness to put a child's life before his own and was extremely courageous, going up against several terrorists with a minimal amount of protection. When its believed that Batman was killed, Blake inherits the Batcave under his birthname: Robin. He then journeys into the cave and presumably becomes the next Dark Knight. Powers & Abilities Intimidation:It is known that Robin has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best can be intimidated by him. Master Acrobat:Excellent in gymnastics and acrobatics. Peak Human Conditioning:Through intense training, Robin represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Robin engages in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination, to the point that he is able to take on all of his teammates at once and beat them (this is particularly significant as he is not trying to hurt them). *'Peak Human Strength':He is arguably one of the "strongest" Non-metahumans on Earth. He has been seen punching out opponents that are larger than him and that are nearly invulnerable like Cinderblock. Robin is able to support a large about 800 pound bear guardian on his back. *'Peak Human Reflexes':Robin's reflexes are amazing. He can leap large distances and he can dodge point blank projectile fire and has done so many times in the series. *'Peak Human Speed':Robin is shown to be able to run at above average speed. *'Peak Human Endurance':Robin's endurance is greater than any human shown in the series. Robin can go a long period of time without stopping and fixes himself on his work. *'Peak Human Agility':His agility is greater than that of an Olympic-level acrobat. He was raised in an acrobat family known as the "Flying Graysons" and began agility training at the earliest age. He is shown to be able to scale the city buildings. *'Peak Human Durability':Robin has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. Martial Arts Master:Robin is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world, learned from the Dark Knight and the True Master. He even learned some alien martial arts from Blackfire. Master Stealth:Robin, despite the bright colors he wears, is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease, without being detected. Expert Marksman:Robin almost never misses a target with his various weapons. Master Detective:Robin is an expert detective and logical thinker, able to solve cases before anyone else. Master Tactician & Strategist:Robin comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals, always aiming to "work smarter, not harder." Escapologist:Robin is shown to be able to escape even the most elaborate of traps. Tracking:Robin is shown to be able to pick up a criminal's trail long after any given crime. Disguise Master:Robin's Red X disguise fooled even the Teen Titans. Expert Thief:Robin has shown that he's quick well at playing the role of a thief, as he had shown when he went around as Red X and when he had swiped X's belt Expert Mechanic & Vehicle Driver:Excellent at motorcycle driving. Robin was also responsible for the creation of the high-tech Red X suit, capable of defeating multiple superhumans with ease, and he and Cyborg developed the T-Communicators. He has also used the Tower's own technology proficiently, including its computer and his own laptop. In Other Media Robin appears in all DC-related titles such as comicbooks, cartoons and movies. The Robin most often used is Dick Grayson. He has gotten an atomic wedgie by Mammoth(Teen Titan-Mother Mae Eye). Teentitans robin.png|Robin in the Teen Titans animated series Batman_forever_robin.jpg|Robin in Batman Forever thCA01QJG7.jpg|Robin in Batman & Robin Batman-and-Robin-10-family-portrait.jpg|Robins past and present with Bruce Wayne and Alfred robin_18.jpg|Robin from the 1966 TV serial batman-arkham-city-20110822085232552.jpg|Robin in Batman: Arkham City young-justice-robin.jpg|Robin from Young Justice 846823-robin_batman_adventures_super.gif|Robin in Batman: The Animated Series Robin_Teen_Titans_Go!.png|Robin in Teen Titans Go! Category:Batman Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Genius Category:Detectives Category:Vigilante Category:Sequel Heroes Category:WB Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Orphans Category:Deuteragonists Category:Fighter Category:Humans Category:Jumpers Category:Kid Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Life Saver Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Neutral Good Category:Nemesis Category:Serious Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Pure of heart Category:Protectors Category:Fathers Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Justice League Members Category:Black Headed Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Localized Protection Category:One-Man Army Category:Singing Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:The Messiah Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:World Saver Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:From Zero to Hero